Tales of Reincarnation
by Jazz WindField
Summary: Companion piece to 'Second Chances'. Harry was not the only one who was experiencing flashbacks to a past life. Take a look at how his friends manage to cope as their past and present lives start to affect each other...


Second Chances: Hermione's Tale

Disclaimer: I don't own either Kyou Kara Maou or Harry Potter.

* * *

The first time Hermione looked into a mirror on the morning of her sixth birthday, she _cursed_.

'_Fuck this. Not again!'_

This was not the first time she regained the memories of her past lives, and she doubted that it would be her last. _'But for Shinou's sake! Would it kill them to ensure that I am born a male? Do they even realize just how traumatizing it is to wake up without a penis?!'_

Each time, whenever someone significant to the future of Shin Makoku was born, she would always be there to witness history in the making. Be it by their sides, or as an impartial bystander.

After all, this was the duty of the Great Sage.

Rarely will she be born outside the boundaries of Shin Makoku – in fact, out of the hundreds of lifetimes she had seen, in only a handful of those would she be born on other rulers' lands, let alone on Earth.

The last time this happened was during the reign of the prophesied King, his Royal Highness, King Shibuya Yuuri.

Nonetheless, with hundreds of lifetimes of experience, she pushed back the dormant personality of her first lifetime, and focused on just being Hermione.

She has a birthday celebration to enjoy.

Everything else can wait.

* * *

The first time she laid her eyes on the scrawny kid with the messiest hair and the most expressive eyes, she felt a sense of nostalgia overcome her.

'_It's him! That's him… The one…'_ The male personality – as she had named him – reared his head, as if peeking over her shoulders before settling back into dormancy without a fight. It would continue to lay there till it was needed, that much she knew.

Shrugging it off, Hermione continued her rapid fire questions and steamrolling over others with her questions, as she was used to, but not before resolving to keep an extra eye on her newest charge, Harry Potter.

* * *

Flipping frantically through the books, Hermione looked for the entry on Basilisk that she knew was there.

This entire string of attacks have gone on long enough. She was not blind to the way her charge's, _'No, not charge. Not anymore… He's my…friend,'_ back hunched as if the weight of the world was upon his shoulders.

Neither was she oblivious to the way he subtly flinched with each harsh stare and whisper shot at him by the ignorant, yet cruel, student population of Hogwarts.

'_Ah ha! There it is, I knew it was in this book!' _Hermione mentally exclaimed, a triumphant twinkling present in her hazel eyes.

With a quick scan at her surroundings to ensure that no one was looking, she quickly tore the page from the book, a quick 'flick' of her wand easily prevented the charms that Madam Pince placed on the book from sounding, allowing her to remove it without discovery.

Briskly walking down the corridor, Hermione removed her compact mirror from her pocket to look around the corner.

The last thing she remembered seeing was a pair of yellow slit pupils before she blacked out.

* * *

What no one ever anticipated was the unexpected side effects of being petrified by a Basilisk.

She was supposed to be guiding and gently nudging her charge along the right path, but being revived after her petrification only left her with a sense of unending emptiness and completely bereft of the knowledge of her past lives…_ and her duty._

No one knew that something had gone wrong because no one even knew about her memories in the first place.

Thus, nothing was done.

* * *

A/N: My muse is being fickle again. It chose to wake up a day before my math exam. Anyone has a remedy for that?

You can thank Leonette Saraz and exaigon whose reviews prompted me to continue with this. :D

This will most probably expand to cover the various reincarnated characters, including Draco.

If anyone spots any mistakes, please tell me. Everything seems ok to me, but my head feels like it's spinning right now, so I'm probably not the best judge. I'll look through it again when I feel better.

Anyway, please check out my lj account, jwindfield (dot . ) livejournal (dot com). It'll have various drabbles and ideas that I am currently playing around with, but have not posted on FFN. So I would really appreciate any comments or suggestions you have regarding those.

That being said, please read and review! Reviews provide me with inspiration :D


End file.
